1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mount supporting member for supporting the mount of vehicular power unit, and a manufacturing method for the supporting member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 7 and FIGS. 8A and 8B of the accompanying drawings an engine 21 of the vehicular power unit 20 is supported on a front member 23 through left and right mounting members 22, and the transmission 24 of the power unit 20 is supported on rear member or mount supporting member 26 through mount member 25. The front member 23 and mount supporting member 26 are attached to left and right side places 27a and 27b of a frame 27.
A conventional mount supporting members 26 are mainly molded products which are manufactured by pressing a metal plate shown in FIG. 9 and FIG. 10, or aluminum die casting products shown in FIG. 11 and FIG. 12.
In case that the metal plate is pressed to produce the molded product, it is necessary to reinforce the product by using reinforcement member 28 making its weight large and sound vibration performance poor. When the product is manufactured by aluminum die casting process, it is necessary to provide a draft angle on a rib 29 in order to make drafting operation of the aluminum product from the die easy. Consequently, the thickness of the rib 29 is made thinner and thinner toward its free end producing a problem in structural strength. Also, another problem such as shrinkage cavities occurs. Also, because the temperature of the power unit 20 becomes high, it is necessary to cool it by air blowing and heat radiating. However, the pressed molded products of conventional metal plate or aluminum die casting products have a plate-like face 30, so that it is difficult to sufficiently thermally radiate and cool the products.